Draco likes Harry scent?
by nezushi4918
Summary: Draco noticed something was wrong with himself, principally when it had something to do with the Golden Boy. DracoxHarry or HarryxDraco Drarry basically
1. Harry smells nice?

I dont own hp, and the amazing characters.

This is my first fanfic about drarry and probably the only because im sorry to say it but hp is not one of my fav books, not even close. so there is the possibility of being incorrect things(please let me know, since i only read until the 5 books...but of course i know what happens next since my friends are crazy about it…)

I actually started writting this fanfic today in class after reading _it_ in my class…. i will post it here if possible….i know a lot of fanfic a like but i couldnt resist sorry.

Draco likes Harry scent?

Something was changing? - chap 1 by nezushi4918

Draco noticed something was wrong with himself, principally when it had something to do with the Golden Boy.

Everytime someone near him said Potter´s name his head would snap up for _that_ person…

He bickered less with _Potter..._ He even started to look for him unconsciously…

And the result was Draco getting pissed of at himself for being like that…

So he decided to put a stop to it!

 _´Im gonna piss of Potter so much, he will want to stay away from me and hate me even more!´_

He declared to himself getting up from his seat in the middle of a class, with his fist up like he just won something.

"Draco Malfoy, could you sit back in your seat and be focused in class…" Snape said barely looking at him, but all the class and even freaking Potter was looking at him with confusing eyes.

´ _youre gonna see what i'm capable of´_ Draco thought getting back in his seat as if nothing had happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ヾ(❀╹◡╹)ﾉ~

Everything started to feel quite weird lately for Harry since Malfoy made that show of getting up from his seat like he just won something in one of Snape´s classes…

´and that smirk was so damn cute…wtf is wrong with me` now he started to annoy harry even more.

The weird was that even thought Malfoy had started to annoy him even more and sending smirks more than usual, Harry had started to think the things Malfoy said nowadays were nicer? cute? funnier? He still couldn't describe it….but he started to like it or something.

But when Malfoy had said that morning:

" _you smell like you_ _'_ _re still in middle school Potter_ _…_ _honestly get some new cologne!_ _"_

He hadn't been happy, or felling mixed feelings, he had just felt quite pissed and bothered with himself.

"How could he said I smelled like a kid in middle school! That little devil!" Harry said killing his meat already killed and cooked in his plate, but that didn't stop him from destroying it with his fork.

"Well…technically he said you _smelled_ like you _were_ still in middle school, mate" Ron said not noticing the meat in Harry´s plate being torn up one more time.

"Ron your not really helping" Hermione glared at Ron to try to calm down Harry "Don't mind him Harry, hes just trying to piss you off, you know it better than anyone"

She knew full well Harry wasn't listening but she still tried.

Seriously why was him so pissed of by something like that…

"Hum..Harry, your food?"

"Sorry Hermione, I have got something to do, catch you later!"

Harry got up and started walking, with his eyes glittering, this time he was going to counterattack.

"just you wait Malfoy!"

this is just a little beginning i will promise the next one will be longer, its just exams are coming up (or better they are here) and im crazy bussy for more than this) kisses LIKE AND COMMENT PLEASE


	2. A small mistake

I dont own hp, and the amazing characters.

this chap did not go as i expected but i hope it sounds better than when i was writing it. ╥﹏╥

Draco likes Harry scent?

A small mistake - chap 2 by nezushi4918

* * *

He was in the library in his little bubble talking to his head, but at least if anyone did pass by him he would be seen.

Harry had an idea, but he was still debating with himself who would he ask for a little hand.

Because why the hell he would keep listen to that prick, if this time he could do something against it _without_ being necessary the use of magic or getting a detention.

If Malfoy didn't liked his smell he just had to put on some perfume right! Nothing too difficult and not that big of a deal and then Malfoy would have to admit that at least he didn't smelled like a kid in middle school anymore!

Now the question was who was the one he would ask for help! A girl couldn't be since it was a girls perfume and he _is_ a guy.

But a guy who wears perfume or cologne was difficult to find…

He fetched a paper and a pen from his bag, and started doing a list of guys who probably wore perfume/cologne.

The first name who came to his head was Malfoy and he cursed his mind for that. Even if it was true he didn't wanted to think about that prick, or how good he smelled….god dammit!

Bill Wesley?

The perfect?

Ron Wesley?

The list was short he noticed, principally because all the names or faces who came to his head were from Slytherin people, and since none of them would help them he was kinda short on option, principally since he really didn't wanna go to the perfect and ask for his cologne, the only option was the Wesleys…

"Whatever…I will ask bill if I can later, if not I will ask Ron.. I think he had one on his desk.."

" _Potter?_ "

What?

Harry made the bubble disappear by mistake, and right in front of him seated was Malfoy reading one book with more just as big by his side!

"What are you doing here?" Harry said half surprised, half pissed.

"What? Now I cant be in the library _studding?_ How am I supposed to know someone had done a bubble and was in front of me?

"How am _i_ supposed to know?"

Harry starred at Malfoy, since the prick wasn't even looking at him, but Malfoy didn't even dared looking.

"Arent you gonna get up and leave?"

Harry asked confused because he had never actually be right in front of him without running, saying names or just smirking, but now there they were, without calling each other names and just quiet.

"Why should i? I have already been here for quite a while and if you want me to move, you can just move, it doesn't have to be me, but you _could_ stop starring at me, im not that interesting, am i?"

 _Shit..he noticed_ … _well how could he not_ … _it was for too long_ …

"Hah! What a joke, don't convince yourself, what are you _really_ here for?" Harry said looking everywhere now except to the prick.

 _is he a idiot? Potter has to be an idiot, maybe I really should go_ … _No, I don_ ' _t have to go right, hes the one who has a problem with me right_

" _tchh_ " Draco said getting back to his book and deciding to ignore Harry.

"What? Are you simply going to stay there, weren't you the one who said I smelled like a middle school kid!"

 _bloody hell! Hes right_ Draco thought as he avoided the blush and embarrass and got up and got his stuff together ready to leave.

"W-well I thought you might be self-conscious and crying like a lost puppy with your horrible choice of friends, so if you wanna come to me to beg for some advises I might give some to you but now I lost interest bye."

Draco said not looking at Harry but with his head high still trying to control his mistake, and he leaved.

´ _For one second I thought he was cute, but here he goes again with his annoying self, arghh, you will see!_ " Harry thought as he leave to not waiting to delay it even for one more instant.

* * *

So i took too long on this one (￣ε(#￣)Σ, principally because i started it and then forgot i had this in my pc since i usually write on paper hehe (￣∇￣")

the next chap i dont know if will take more time or not, but i will update others of my storys soon, and i even started a new one so go check them out?

P.S= i know this chaps are little i really am trying to make them long and more interesting but this two have already so many fanfics its hard to do something original… im still gonna try of course ╮(￣▽￣)╭ kisses and please follow and comment so i can get better(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧


	3. Good or bad idea

I dont own hp, and the amazing characters.

 _im sooooo soorry guys, if you dont know my other fics, im telling here too._

 _my breakdown is finally over, so im coming back~_ ヾ(❀╹◡╹)ﾉ~ (this breakdown was more stronger and lasting probably bc i didnt told a living soul, but i was able to pass it by myself and im happy to be able to archive that)

but here is the next chap, please read the end notes please ┗( T﹏T )┛

Draco likes Harry scent?

Good or bad idea - chap 3 by nezushi4918

* * *

it was the end of the day and after he had failed in proving his point to why he needed their colognes to most wesleys , now he was in front of his last hope.

"Ron"

"What mate?"

they were getting ready to go to bed, Harry seated on his bed, as Ron walked from one side to the other trying to figure out where he had put his notebook for tomorrow classes.

"i know this is gonna sound strange but can i wear your cologne? you wear one don't you?"

Ron stopped in his track to look surprised to Harry.

"Where is this coming from Harry?"

"well...you remember when Malfoy said that i stinked this morning?"

"He said you smelled like a middle school student and aaaall the Slytherins and Gryffindors heard it"

"...Thanks for remembering me of that...but my point is if i use your cologne he couldn't said it right!"

Ron seemed to light up.

"yeah mate, youre right! that´s an awesome idea! Sure you can!"

"Thanks Ron"

´Malfoy would eat his words tomorrow´ …...or…. so Harry thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ヾ(❀╹◡╹)ﾉ~

That Morning Harry had putted a _bit_ of Ron´s cologne.

The two of them meet with Hermione to eat breakfast and she just knew what was Harry plan as soon as she saw them.

"Harry, this is _not_ a good idea…."

"i dont care"

Harry could see Hermione sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Of course there is a possibility she was right but Harry _had_ to give it a try.

So when he finally spotted Malfoy, he walked right up to him.

"now _Malfoy_ , tell me again, _who_ smelled like a middle school student? because it aint me!"

Malfoy was looking sideways to him, what was Potter trying to say.

But the moment he catched a weird smell from Potter he understood what was going on.

He looked directly to Potter, looking down on him.

"That´s worse! did you steal that cologne from weasley ew" Turning around and going to take his seat, his back to Potter.

 _´why would potter do something like that! is he crazy?!´_

* * *

 _im dont know if im gonna keep this ff up (_ im soo soorry for being so short!) _, i had to do this chapter even thought i wanted to give you guys fluff, im so sorry, if you guys actually still like this fanfic please please following or REVIEW (_ _づ￣_ _³_ _)_ _づ_

it would mean the world to know you guys actually liked it or what you guys want to see!please

AND

 _as soon as im able to pass what i have written already im gonna update my yullen, nezushi and another Drarry fanfics. yap guys i have it done! i just really need to have the time to pass it to my pc. aannnndddd im gonna post a KLANCE fanfic too. I CANT WAIT xD_

 _KISSES ~ (≧∀≦)_


End file.
